


Crawling Back to You

by khazrn43



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Finchel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazrn43/pseuds/khazrn43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is the Quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team. Male lead of Glee so why is he sitting home on a Friday night sad and lonely. That's right his girl crushed him. Will he forgive her? Will she forgive him? Can they make their way back to each other. Fixed some errors made a few changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Back to You

Crawling Back To You

I own Nothing but my plot

* * *

Finn is alone in his room on a Friday night. He's a junior in high school. Quarterback of the football team. Male lead of the Glee club. But still here he lies all alone. He can shake this depressed feeling he has.

He forgave _Her_ awhile ago, but his pride won't let him tell her or himself for that matter. He thinks about everything that has happened to them since the beginning. Their first glee club rehearsal, Quinn, the kiss in the auditorium, the bowling alley, baby gate, Jesse, Santana and Puck.

If he was a better boyfriend he would have told her when she confessed her lie to him. He was just so ashamed that he wished it never happened. If he didn't say it out loud it never happened. So he kept it to himself. He knew _she'd_ be devastated and hurt and he couldn't do that to her.

It's not like he didn't believe Santana when she said he should tell her or she would. He just thought he'd have a little bit longer to come clean.

He loves her so much and the thought of her hating him or being disappointed in him was too much. Then he had word vomit in Ms. Pillsbury's office. God what an idiot he was to say Santana was super hot. If they had let him finish he was going to say in a slutty way. Anyone can be with Santana that's been proven. But she was his(not Santana, her) and only his and way hotter than any Cheerio there ever was or will ever be.

He thinks she's stunningly beautiful. He gets hard thinking about her. When he's standing in the hall he can feel when she's near, His dick twitches when he smells her perfume. Her voice makes him crazy, in a good way. When she sings he can hardly control himself. How can she not understand that she's all he needs.

He will not get any sleep again tonight. Because instead of making things right with _Her_ stupidly made a move on Quinn. Sam broke up with her and now she has crazy prom eyes and ideas. He could give a shit about prom. He's not going to go if it's not with _Her._

He told Quinn what they did was wrong. He won't go back to her. His mom was livid ( yes, he knows that means extra mad. She taught him that) When he talked about Quinn She, his mom, reminded him of the pain Quinn caused him and if it weren't for her lie he would have broken up to be with _her_.

So his short lived reunion with the blonde Cheerio was over and he regrets what he did to Sam. He's glad that she never found out. There may never have been hope for them.

So here he lies and the minutes tick around the clock causing him more pain. He wants her back. He needs her back. Will she take him back? Does she still love him? He still loves her. She gave him the space he ask for but space was lonely and he was tired of being lonely.

He checks his phone it's 1:30 am. He finds _her_ number types a message.

_Are you awake?-F_

He waits for her answer.

_Can't sleep much these days-R_

_Can I stop by-F_

_I don't think that's a good idea-R_

_Please-F_

_Why don't you visit Quinn?-R_

Fuck my life! How the hell did she find out? Finn lets out a visceral groan. His stomach aches. He's done it again. He's hurt her without meaning too. He didn't kiss Quinn to get back at _her_ he needed to get it out of his system. Fuck! Why does everything always have to suck. Who did he screw over for things to never go his way.

_Please! I don't want Quinn- F_

_Who and what do you want Finn?-R_

_You-F_

_Don't do this-R_

_Don't do what? Tell the truth. I've been lying long enough. Please can I come over?-F_

_Okay-R_

* * *

He grabs his wallet and keys and head out to his truck. He has his,iPhone and his Beats pill. He knows what needs to be done. He makes his way over to _her_ house and parks. He notices her dad's cars are missing. They must be out of town again. He plugs his iPhone into the pill and soft music come flowing out. _Her_ window is open so he know she'll hear he starts singing hopeful she'll understand what he saying because his own words fail him every time.

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you_

_Baby I was wrong_

_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone_

_It was time that we moved on_

_I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart_

_But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait_

_But I'm not goin' away_

Finn can see her in the window. She's so beautiful he wants to run to her.

_It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face_

_I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell_

_Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad_

_But baby here I am_

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in?_

He sees her leave her window hopeful that she's on her way to the door.

_I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

_If you could see these tears I'm crying_

_Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

_Hear my heart that's barely beating_

_You will see a different man_

_But baby here I am_

She appears at the front door prettier than ever. She's in a ex large gray McKinley t-shirt he's sure he left there and small short shorts. Her legs are tan and so long despite her petite frame. Finn starts walking closer to the door he needs to be near her.

_Banging on your front door_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)_

_Begging for a second chance_

_Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)_

_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you_

_Banging on your front door (darling)_

_My pride spilled on the floor_

_I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah_

_Now I'm crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_

_Crawling back to you_

He finishes the song and has made his way to her. He see the big tears falling from her big beautiful chocolate eyes. He reaches out to hold her face between his large hands and wipes always the water that doesn't seem to want to stop.

"Rach" he says and she just sobs more. "Hey, hey it's going to be okay" he tries to reassure her.

"Say it again" she asks

"what?" He queries.

"My name. It-it's just I haven't heard you say my name in so long without hurt, anger or hate attached." She cries.

"Baby, never hate. I may have been mad and hurt but I could never hate you. It's always been you. Before baby gate it was you, after baby gate it was you, in the auditorium it was you, the bowling alley, you, when you were with Jesse, it was you. Even with Santana all I could think about was you.

I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I was just so embarrassed that I threw away something so special with someone I didn't even like. But you being with Jesse had me screwed six ways from Sunday. I know that's no excuse but she convinced me that you were going to do it with Jesse and I should just do it with her so we'd be even. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I let Santana tell you in front of everyone. I should have stood up for you in the green room and before the green room whenever someone made you feel like nothing. Because you're everything Rach, God you're everything. I love you so much it scares me.

I should never have laughed when she mad fun of how you dress. I told you once I like the way you dress and I meant it. I should have talked to you in Ms. Pillsbury's office instead of letting my word vomit out. She's not hot in a good way. She slutty and mean. You're hot, sexy beautiful and if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life convincing you. Quinn was a huge mistake and I know I have a lot to make up to with Sam and I plan doing that I just hope he'll forgive me. My mom knocked my brain straight on that one. Which she was totally right and I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry for that too. I will try not to hurt you on purpose ever again. If only..."

Rachel stands on her tip toes to capture his lips with hers to shut his rambling. "I forgive you, do you forgive me?" She asks hesitantly. "I forgave you a long time ago. My pride and stubbornness wouldn't let me give in to you or my heart. I'm done listening to anything or anyone except my heart." Finn captures her lips once again.

She pulls him into the house and leads him to her room. " My dads are gone for the week. I want you to stay with me tonight. Will you?" Rachel runs her finger down Finns chest. "Ye-yes" he stumbles.

"Finn, I'm ready for you to make love to me. I've wanted this for so long with you. I was so scared you would reject me or I wasn't pretty enough or sexy enough. But I want to give you something no one will ever get. Because you are special and I love you. I've never stopped"

Finn swallows hard then licks his lips "Are you sure?" He asks. Rachel shakes her head and pulls her sleep shorts down leaving her in just her(his) t-shirt. She reaches for him and lifts his shirt over his head as much as she can reach. "I love you too, Rach I never stopped." He tells his love.

They undo his belt together and push his pants down leaving him in his boxers. He lifts the t- shirt from her body taking in her naked form. She had forgone panties for her sleep shorts. He pulls away to soak up her perfect form. "Beautiful" he whispers while kissing a trail down her neck and chest. Taking her nipple into his mouth. Finn lifts Rachel and carries her to her bedroom. He lays her gently in the middle of her bed then before joining her he tugs his boxers off exposing his manhood in all it's hard on glory. Her eyes go wide at the sight of him. He smirks and climbs on top of her settling between hr legs.

"I was tested after... Pu-Puck made me. I'm clean. I wanted you to know" he takes her lips with his brushing his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she grants. Their tongues battle in a familiar way they've perfected.

She gasps for air then speaks "I'm on the pill. I started at the beginning of summer." He looks at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I told you I've wanted this for along time." She smiles at him.

Finn runs his hand down her body finding her lips warm. He strokes his finger through the middle coating his finger with her juices. He can feel how ready she is for him. His erection is now getting painful. Rachel grabs his length squeezing the base to relief so tension. She guides him to her opening.

"Breath, I Love you" he tells her pushing into her for the first time. She gasp at the feeling of him breaking her virginity. Two single tears escape each of her lovely eyes. Finn stops to let her adjust and get use to him stretching and filling her.

Rachel presses her lips into his signaling she's okay. Finn begins thrusting slowly into her velvety center. She feels so good. He feels her all around him. He feels like he has entered his body again. He feels at home. How did he ever think he could live without her?

She is moaning with him while he pumps into her. She feels the fire burning inside of her. She feels herself getting close to what she's unsure. With each thrust into her from Finn she is getting a feeling like she needs to let go. " Cum for me Rach. Let go baby." She screams at his words "Finnnnnn" Her walls flutter around his shaft triggering his own release. He pumps into her slowly coming down from their orgasms.

He stops moving but stays inside when he rolls on to his side bringing her with him. They face each other with sated smiles.

"Hi" he says

"Hi" she responds

"How do you feel?" Finn inquires.

"A bit sore, but fantastic, whole, like I'm finally home." she giggles. "When the soreness fades or in the morning, which ever come first, we definitely are doing that again. Who knew it'd be that good. We should have done that sooner." Finn chuckles a bit pulls out of her heat pulling her close to him. Rachel is laying with her head in his chest listening to his strong heartbeat while Finn strokes her bare back.

"I love you Finn" as her eyes close. She is being lulled to sleep from his warmth.

"I love you Rach" he says closing his eyes falling deeper in love with her than he ever thought possible.

Finn peaks at her now sleeping body. She even more perfect than he could have imagined and she's all his. He knows in the morning they have so much yet to discuss, clear away but tonight he going to hold the love of his live, enjoy the feeling of her naked body next to his. Finn closes his eyes once again drifting off into the best sleep he's had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due  
> Crawling Back to You by BackStreet Boys


End file.
